Kingdom Roomates!
by PrimarilyAbstract
Summary: What happens when Riku, Sora and Kairi move move in together? Homestar Runner of course! A semi-crossover where the KH gang is obsessed with homestarrunner,com! Enjoy!


Kingdom Roommates  
  
Chapter One: House Party!  
  
A/N: Yo yo yo! Whazzup mah peeps? Keep it chillin as you read this funkalishous story! Okay really now, welcome! This is my million and eleventh fanfic. I am now partners in crime with Perpetual Hysteria (known in my sorties as Zena) so she makes cameos and stuffz. And Ansem's still a druggie! Okay, here goes!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Sprite Remix, HomeStarRunner or anything mentioned in here with the exceptions of Rini, Ravu, Raye and Raven who are character I made myself.  
  
Sora: OHMIGOSH! Where in the world is the provolone! **digging through fridge**  
  
Kairi: **drinking Sprite Remix and doing a small dance**  
  
Sora: Kairi! The party is in [However Long It Takes You To Read To Get To The Party] and we're not finished! Don't hog all the Remix! AND FOR THE LOVE OF EZ, HELP ME FIND THE CHEAT!  
  
Kairi: Don't you mean the provolone?  
  
Sora: That too!  
  
Kairi: You watch too much Home Star Runner.  
  
Sora: **digging through fridge again**  
  
Riku: **is sitting on couch eating provolone and watching Home Star Runner (A/N: Don't ask me how he got it on the TV)  
  
Sora: **screams like a little girl and grabs cheese** How dare you!  
  
Riku: Hey stupid. I brought you this stuff.  
  
Kairi: Okay, now I have to look at that site. You people watch it too much!  
  
Sora and Riku: I know, can you believe it?  
  
Kairi: O.o  
  
All: **finish getting ready for party**  
  
Kairi: I need to change. **goes and changed into a teal and black striped tank top, denim skirt and blue rhinestone heart bellybutton ring** Whaddya think?  
  
Sora and Riku: **whistle**  
  
Kairi: **sigh** Ecchi.  
  
Riku: **gasp** I'm the Japanese speaking one!  
  
Kairi: Stand down, baka!  
  
Riku: **sits down**  
  
Sora: Shouldn't the party start now?  
  
Riku: No! I have to change! **changes into unknown cloak and blindfold**  
  
Raven, Raye, Ravu, Rini, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, Ez and Zena: **bust through door and start party**  
  
Ez: I'm SO glad I gave up being on that DUMB talk show with those idiots. Now I direct a DUMB reality show with those idiots!  
  
Zena: O.o  
  
Raven: **is wearing an unknown cloak, taps Riku on the shoulder**  
  
Riku: **grins and kisses Raven**  
  
Kairi: **pretends to vomit**  
  
Ez: **giggle**  
  
Sora: O.o  
  
Zena: That's my face!  
  
Sora: Is not!  
  
Zena: Is too!  
  
Sora: Is not!  
  
Zena: Is too!  
  
Ez: You're both wrong! It's my face!  
  
Zena and Sora: O.o  
  
Ez: - . –  
  
Sora: I'll be over there... Alone.... **sits on couch**  
  
Ravu: You should cheer him up. You do like him, don't you?  
  
Kairi: Well, yeah but... **turns around**  
  
Ravu: **blush and shrug**  
  
Kairi: **slaps Ravu**  
  
All: O.o  
  
Ez: Grrrrr...  
  
Kairi: **sits next to Sora** Some party, eh?  
  
Sora: Sure, I guess. But I was hoping to get a kiss...  
  
Kairi: Don't get clique on us now! **kisses Sora** Happy now?  
  
Sora: **grin** Sure!  
  
Ansem: **flies in the door** OHSOSORRYIMLATESOMUCHTARFFICWELLNOTRAFFICWHENYOUAREFLYINGOHWELLLETSPARTY!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Ez: ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Raye: **sigh** He's dreeeeeeeeamy...  
  
Kairi: Are you drunk on Remix or something girl?  
  
Raye: Yes, anmd I have the hotts for Ansem.  
  
All: O.o  
  
Ez: Where's my dirk? I need to stab myself.  
  
Sora: I can't really think of any... **prances around like an idiot**  
  
Kairi: He watches HomeStarRunner too much...  
  
Riku: **joins the idiot prancing**  
  
Raven: **joins the idiot prancing**  
  
All but Kairi: **join the idiot prancing**  
  
Kairi: O.o If you can't beat em, join em! **prances like an idiot**  
  
Idiot Prancing: **ends**  
  
Raye: Hi Ansem. I saw you flying around. You fly good!  
  
Ansem: I DOUBTITIDROVE.  
  
Raye: But... You don't have a car...  
  
Ansem: YEAHYOURPROBOBLYRIGHT.  
  
Raye: **hugs Ansem** You are sooo cool... And cute..... And funny....  
  
Ansem: ILIKEMONKEYS.  
  
Raye: Yeah, yeah. That'd be great.  
  
Everyone except Sora, Riku and Kairi: **leave**  
  
Riku: **has lipstick all over his face** Well, that went well...  
  
Sora: **still prancing around like an idiot**  
  
Kairi: Whatever you say... **turns on the Cheat Theme Song and prances like an idiot**  
  
Riku: **prances like an idiot**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~END CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yeah! Bet that rocked you socks, eh? Influenced by homestarrunner.net. It's .com! **rolls on floor laughing** Next Chapter: Kairi Gets Stupid and Stuff! In that chapter, Raven comes over for a visit. Kairi finally logs on to homestarrunner.net (It's .com!) and some odd things happen... 


End file.
